Carnival of Rust
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: They say he waits within the carnival, waiting for his soul mate. After so many years, she had finally arrived. Rated M for blood and gore, and mild sexual theme.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "My first Halloween fic! And it's RokuNami of course, with some Soxion on the side! Inspired by the song "Carnival of Rust" from Poets of the fall."

Carnival of Rust

The ghostly wind that rushed over the fallen and dead trees did nothing to prevent the poor girl's trembling heart, the pale moonlight of the moon vanishing frequently behind misty clouds. It was Halloween night, and much to her displeasure, Namine was dragged on a hunt with her sister and her boyfriend. The couple had decided to be Sally and Jack this year, wanting to match in order to signify their relationship. When following them inside the dense forest, the blonde's polished black shoes sunk heavily into the mud by each step she took. She decided to go with a more innocent approach this year for the holiday, matching her costume to that of Alice from Wonderland. Xion had disapproved, finding it was too irrelevant. Sora had agreed, but decided to improvise by splattering different types of textures on Namine's dress of bloodstains.

"Xion, I think we should go back home for the night." The blonde sixteen-year-old suggested with a small tremor, clutching her bag of candy like a shield from the cold.

The ebony-haired girl sighed, "Namine, don't worry so much."

She frowned at her sister's words, her voice fragile with fear, "It's cold and it's late. Where are we even going anyway?" She then scanned the area, her skin tingling from the frosty air.

Sora grinned with excitement, "We heard there's a haunted carnival somewhere around here that was abandoned years ago. During that time there was a group of performers called "_**Thirteen**_"..." He emphasized the number, knowing it meant bad luck, "... And on one Halloween night, they all died from a curse of not having hearts, becoming nothing more than demons. They said, every year, right on this cold night, they perform their last show; searching for any who dare to enter their madness of hell."

Namine's eyes widened from the terrifying tale, halting her steps momentarily to consider why she was even participating on such a chase.

Xion shoved her boyfriend's shoulder, not impressed by his story, "You know that's nothing but stories! Besides, you know the true myth was that one of the members was looking for his soul mate, yearning the moment to meet her before his death." Her tone became wistful with admiration, "Waiting so many years for someone to love, trapped within a void of helplessness and darkness."

"It sounds almost romantic." Namine inputted lightly.

"Yeah, but..." Sora seemed skeptical of the tale, "They said the only way for him and his lover to be together was to _**kill **_her, right? How the heck do you find any of that romantic?"

The flaxen-haired girl squirmed, not appreciating the brunette's twisted words.

Xion placed a comforting hand over her sister's shoulder, noticing her uneasiness, "Namine, don't believe in anything we're saying. Like I said, it's nothing but fairy-tales to scare us kids."

Her sibling seemed hesitant to agree, "Then why are we trying to find this place?"

She shrugged with no real answer to give, "Just out of curiosity of belief I guess."

The chocolate-haired boy chuckled, "Yeah, no bad ghosties are going to come for a sweet girl like you. They usually go for the troublemakers first after all."

"Sora enough!" Xion scolded lightly.

He winced from her tone, "Sorry." He turned to the shaking girl, "Sorry, Namine. I didn't mean to scare you." He scratched the back of his head, guilt overriding his features, "Let's just confirm this whole thing is stupid before going home."

"We're still going to go look for it?" Namine asked with disbelief.

"We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." He reasoned, "We might as well go the whole way until we're satisfied that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah." Xion nodded with agreement, while smoothing her hand through Namine's pale mane, "I promise, we'll go straight home once we're done."

The girl bowed her head down with distrust.

Her heart skipped a few beats in fear, "Okay..."

With her trust gained, the trio pressed forward once more. Namine couldn't hear the laughs and screams of children anymore in the distance, confirming their position to be scarce with no real direction on where to go. These parts of the woods were forbidden from any trespassers. The tree barks, she noticed, had gashes and wounds with strange patterns on them. She could only pray they were from wild animals. It was pitch black too, but thankfully, the moon's light served as some form of guide. She looked up, unnerved by how the tree branches curled over like fingers and nails. She couldn't help but to feel threatened by their menacing shadows, taunting to attack her at any moment. She leaped when she heard crows call out from above them. Gazing up, she gasped when spotting their piercing red eyes and painted black feathers. They slanted dangerously at her, their heads tilting with a crippling snap. She winced back from the sound, sweat pouring down from her forehead. She relaxed though when she caught notice of one crow in particular, striking her interest right away. He possessed one eye that was a glossy azure, and the other, a slick scarlet. It wasn't any normal group of crows she had ever seen before. When she counted them though, that's when she grew to panic.

"Thirteen..." She whispered breathlessly.

Her sister asked carefully with concern, "Namine, what was that?"

The young couple was already far ahead, never noticing that the girl had stopped. They looked up and became aware of the group of birds.

That's when the crow with the heterochromia eyes, had stretched his wings. He summoned an ominous shadow below them, using the moon's beams to create a human like silhouette. The figure resembled a male, his hands reaching out to ensnare the petite blond underneath the hood of leaves. The crows called loudly, and the shadow dissipated once the moon was held captive behind the clouds, spilling forth a screen of darkness around them.

Xion called out in distress, becoming blind from the sudden lost of light, "Namine!"

"Xi...Xion!" She shouted between a short stutter.

That's when she felt something hot and wet against her ear.

"Mine..." A masculine voice wheezed.

Hair from the back of her neck slowly stood up in fright, spreading goosebumps across her skin. Hands circled around her in the dark, reaching upwards to trace the curves she had wished to keep sacred until her wedding night. She was too afraid to move, not wanting to provoke the person who was carefully studying her body through the fabric of clothes. Her cheeks became hot, his scorching touch arousing a source within her that she wasn't aware of.

"Please..." She whimpered and clamped her legs together.

"Namine!" Sora shouted desperately with a hint of frustration.

Echoes of wings flapped above them, letting out screeches that paralyzed their very cores. The wind zipped through them, the branches from the trees creating howls of torture. The touches stopped, leaving the girl cold from the secret pleasure they once provided, vanishing within a moment. Lights soon beamed out from the distance, awakening the forgotten carnival; the one they were searching for.

"What the hell...?" Sora stared at the exposed fair with confusion.

Xion gripped her boyfriend's arm, "What just happened? How did that get there?"

Namine was trying to recover her heartbeat, breathing heavily between broken sobs.

Her sister spotted her and rushed over, "Namine, are you okay?"

She responded with a frightening revelation, "Xion, I don't like this anymore, let's go home." She shook her head, trying to shake off the sensation she had just experienced, "I feel something here... something dark."

Sora approached the two girls, "We just found the carnival. We can't just turn back now."

Xion was a little apprehensive about their discovery though, "I don't know, Sora. Maybe it's best that we _**do**_head back home."

He sighed with disappointment and sulked, "Xion~, you're really quitting on me?"

She looked over at him, her eyes darting slightly with restlessness, "We can't just ignore these signs as some big coincidence."

"There were thirteen..." Namine answered in a hushed tone, "... There were thirteen crows on that tree."

Sora rubbed the back of his head, "You could have miscounted, you know? I just don't buy all this. Maybe it's just someone playing some kind of trick on us."

"This isn't a game, Sora." Xion reprimanded softly, "We should really head back."

"Just a few minutes?" He pleaded anxiously, clapping his hands together like a prayer, "Come on, what's the harm in exploring the place a bit? Namine could even stay by the entrance if she wants, and not move at all."

"It's not just that..." The raven-haired female chided, "I'm... a little scared about all this myself."

Sora walked over to his girlfriend with a small smile, "Xion, you have nothing to be afraid of... you got me here to protect you guys after all. Have a little faith in me."

She couldn't help it when the brunette spoke like that. It made her fall in love with him all over again. He was too brave and gutless for his own good, and it was something she always found attractive. It was that type of influence he had on her to be better and courageous herself.

Letting her shields go down, Xion stared back over at her younger sibling, "Namine, will you be okay with Sora's idea?"

The blonde Alice cringed with fright, "Only a few minutes?" She asked warily.

Sora nodded confidently, "I promise, nothing more or less."

She meekly turned her head away to the ground, "Ok...okay."

He felt pleased by her answer, "Great, let's hurry then!"

They descended the hill, sliding their way down carefully in order not to slip or fall. Sora leaped at the last second, making it over to the flat surface of the earth. He turned and caught Xion's hand, guiding her off the slope. She looked back and held Namine's with her own, making sure she landed safely on the ground beside her. They turned and examined the entrance of the lone carnival, the gates squeaking back and forth from the eerie and invisible wind. The blonde swore the rust on the bars looked more like blood, stepping back instinctively out of fear.

"Well, let's go check it out." Sora announced boldly without any sign of fear, already making his way over to the entrance.

Xion looked over at her sister with an encouraging smile, "We'll be back in a few minutes, you just stay here."

Namine nodded tentatively, "Right...please...just be careful."

"Don't worry." She responded with a sincere tone, "I'll be with Sora, so just make sure you don't move...for _**anything**_. We'll be back before you know it."

Agreeing once more to her sister's demands, the blonde stood where she was faithfully with no indication of moving. Xion followed after her boyfriend, entering the desolate amusement park together. The gate creaked obnoxiously from their intrusion; it was loud enough to wake the dead, echoing throughout the park. Namine stood rigid from the sound, watching the couple slowly vanish within the ethereal world. Like she promised, she stood put, hoping their stay wouldn't take long. She gripped the handle to her bag, wrapping her arms around herself for security. Fog was picking up, layering the field ominously with an eerie air to it. She could barely see the ground beneath her feet, devoured by the dense mist. Surely Sora and Xion must have noticed the change of weather? They should be back by now, right?

She heard something rustle in the bushes behind her, a moan and growl rising with it.

Namine briskly shifted her body around towards the intruder, her eyes wide with dread. There was a snap, and a head soon snuck out with empty eye sockets. The person's jaw was broken off too, revealing decade skin around the torn tissue. Its tongue wagged with saliva dripping off from the tip, craving for some morsel soul to devour. One of its eyes was practically popping out, spotting the trembling girl after picking up her scent. Dirty and long blond hair dripped over his face with some type of olive-colored slime, distorting his features.

That's when a voice appeared behind her, "Honestly, what a night."

The voice sounded humble and handsome, catching her attention right away. Namine turned around and caught notice of a boy a couple of years older than her. He was wearing elegant clothing of a street performer, a top hat that was almost identical to the mad hatter. There was a cane in his hand that was shaped like a key, twirling it between his fingers. Amusement was written all over his face, throwing the slim object skillfully into his other hand. He got up from where he was, tipping his hat with a devilish grin on his face. His sunflower locks elegantly fell over his cobalt eyes, earning him to be quite mysterious.

Digging his wicker into the ground, he sulked with a fatigued sigh, "First we get visitors who don't even pay their fee, and we have a failed Nobody out here scaring our precious guest." Picking his cane back up, he went over and chuckled humbly, "Don't worry, my dear. Just a failed creature a friend of mine was trying to create, nothing more than make-up and illusion for our festival tonight. After all..." He walked passed her stunned form, "...It is Halloween."

With a reflex she couldn't define, the young male pierced the tip of his mace into the monster's forehead. It wheezed from the assault, whipping its head back from the force. Its functions had shut down, falling over to the side like a dead carcass. The leaves crumbled from the Nobody's weight, allowing it to disappear amongst the fog.

The boy wiped a smudge of blood off his cheek, "That was rather unfortunate." He turned around towards his damsel, "I hope he didn't hurt you. Spirits and monsters could be so attractive to our home. I blame the seasonal holiday for that effect." Brushing his pants off of any given dust, he walked over and offered his hand to her, "Name's Roxas...I'm sort of like the gatekeeper here, as well as a fellow entertainer. I welcome you, miss..."

"...Namine." She didn't know why she answered.

There was just an aura about him, one that seemed unattainable to grasp or understand.

She soon remembered his previous words, "You were talking about a fee. Do you mean my sister and her boyfriend?"

"Friends of yours, I presume?" He queried with a bored tone, "They were rather rude to just walk in without an invitation."

She quickly tried to explain in their behalf, "You got it all wrong! We heard there was some type of haunted carnival around here...and...just wanted to investigate it."

"Indeed, seems like many get the wrong impression about us." He played off the emotion of slight annoyance, "But I can assure you, we're just pulling off the holiday spirit just like any other person on Halloween." He pointed at the area where the creature once was, "For instance, that was nothing more than a dummy. A sort of stage show, you can say. You see...we don't get many visitors here, so our creativity can sometimes wonder." He safely placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry if it had startled you."

"It's... alright." She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Roxas examined the girl with acute interest, his smirk becoming quite devilish for comfort, "Why don't you come inside and enjoy yourself? It'll be free of charge."

She dismissed his offer respectfully, "Um no...I really should stay here."

"But I insist." He frowned from her rejection, "I mean, if your sister is allowed to enjoy herself, why not you?"

Grimacing at his explanation, Namine continued to be stubborn, "No, I promised her to wait here. She'll be back."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself." Twirling his cane like a windmill, he walked passed her while whistling a certain tune, "Don't blame me for your insecurities."

She glared at him, "You don't even know me."

"I don't?" He seemed to play off the ignorance card well, "Hmm, well, who knows? Maybe I do and you just don't know it yet." He teased, "Or maybe it's because you're actually scared that I might actually do?"

Offended by his accusations, she curled her hands into fists, "Don't assume things like some sort of fortune teller."

"Oh believe me, I'm no fortune teller." He explained humorously, "But I do have a friend inside who can tell you your future. I guarantee you, he's one of the best." He returned to his original proposal, "So would you please come inside? I promise, I don't bite."

She contemplated his invitation and looked ahead at the carnival. It certainly looked to be a sinister playground; one spawned by the devil's fantasies.

"If you must, we'll even find your sister and her boyfriend. That way, you all could be safe and could go home." He added almost desperately, his hand stretched out eagerly for her trust.

Finally giving in, the blonde Trick-or-Treater took his hand with acceptance, "Okay, only because I really do want to find my sister and leave."

He nodded with understanding, squeezing her hand gently, "Let us be off then."

Overwhelmed by his charm, Namine smiled mildly with comfort. He didn't seem all that bad. She felt like she could trust him at least.

All of a sudden when walking through the gates, he decided to compliment her, "Your hand, it's soft like a baby's skin."

She blushed from his remark, oblivious over the monstrous features he secretly held. They reflected ominously over the glass on the ticket booth, creating a shadow that would give just about anyone nightmares. Namine saw a glimpse of the image though, turning quickly to see if she was imagining things. When she inspected the glass, she found Roxas's face to be exactly the same. She sighed with relief and uncertainty, not knowing if she was just being paranoid or just clairvoyant.

Roxas seemed to notice her plight, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and mumbled timorously with doubt, "I'm not sure..."

His expression became indifferent, knowing he had no pleasure in sympathizing with her. After so many years, his soul mate had finally arrived. He wasn't willing to let her go, not after committing himself all these years waiting for her. Out of frustration, he pulled her along, walking over at the center of the carnival.

Namine stood apprehensively, "Where should we go first?"

Roxas lifted his staff into the air, "Showtime everyone!"

At that magical moment, the rides all over the fair were activated. The puppets came to life of all the monsters that were spread around the area. They laughed like jackals, spellbound by the red rising of the moon. Their eyes bled widely with no emotion, besides that of death, dragging their poor morsel bodies across the ground. Namine was trying hard to convince herself that it was all just an act. Roxas pulled her close, calming her tremors that may trigger her to flee.

"Don't be afraid." He breathed avidly, licking her cheek with a ghostly stroke.

Namine shuddered from the contact, her body shivering over a possible demise of seduction. He enchanted her, and for some reason, she couldn't pull away.

"Come now." He motioned his hand to a certain direction, "I have some friends of mine I would like for you to meet."

"Friends?" She wasn't too keen on that idea to be honest.

"Yes..." Looking over at the booths that were displayed, he called out with a friendly wave, "Axel is your stand open yet?"

The lights came on, and inside the rectangular cubicle was an older redheaded man. He looked like a clown stripped away from any skin across his face. His damaged mouth almost looked real, and so were the fangs that poked out through the torn flesh. On his head was a skimmer like hat made from straw, matching his attire that made her believe he was some type of musician.

"Roxas, it's rare to see a guest here." He lifted his hat up in moral respect, holding no shame in revealing his demonic horns from underneath.

Namine jumped back in fright from the sight, "Demon!"

The blond beside her frowned, "Axel, put those away. You'll scare, Namine."

The tall male gave a drolly like laugh, "Oh come on, it's Halloween after all, got it memorized?"

"I...I suppose." She shrugged warily, "But...they looked so...real."

"That's just how we roll." He answered coolly, "So your name's Namine, huh?"

She gestured her eyes over to Roxas, before nodding, "Y...yes."

"You must be someone very special to not have died yet from my partner over here." Axel enlightened with smoky black eyes.

Roxas signaled a cough though, holding back a growl, "Axel, it would be wise that you act...professional. Namine is only looking for her sister after all."

"Sister?" He snapped his fingers, "Oh~, you mean those two horny teenagers we saw walking passed here?"

"Did you see them?" The blonde female asked promptly.

"I would tell you...but only if you play one game." He bargained deviously.

"A game?"

"Yeah, it's simple." He went under the table, taking out a pair of darts, "All you have to do is throw these." He soon pointed at the human like heads that were displayed across from them, "And hit the marks."

"You mean... their heads?" This sure was a disturbing sport.

"Exactly." He looked over at his fellow comrade, "Roxas here will even show you how it's done."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all." He grinned wickedly, "Considering it's my favorite game."

He gently pushed the girl back, taking one of the darts between his fingers. He got into position, aiming for his target perfectly with confidence. He threw the pin viciously without warning, directly hitting the skull of one of the decapitated heads. All of a sudden, blood began to burst out from its forehead, much to Namine's disgust. It stained the ground, dripping slowly down the board.

Axel whistled from the assault, "Quite impressive as always, Roxas."

The blond hurried and passed a dart over to her trembling hands, "Here, now you try."

"Um...I don't know. I'm...not usually good with these types of things." She felt like she was going to pass out, even if the blood was supposedly fictional.

Roxas sighed with disappointment, "Fine~, then I guess I'll just have to do it myself." He gently took the dart from her hand, "Just watch."

She decided to obey, standing away so she wouldn't distract him. Just like his first shot, the rest of his aim was met with no mercy. He punctured every spot, breaking the skin of each head with glee. When he finished, a certain stench filled the air. It was rotten and the odor reeked of decay, the plasma within the blood slowly poisoning her lungs. She moaned in displeasure from the toxic sensation, her visions playing tricks on her again. Roxas's face, it was distorted into something most menacing. His skin was pale, and his eyes held an empty void of darkness. Fangs hang from within his mouth, the tips stained with dry crust of blood. His tongue slithered across his lips, almost like a reptile. Stitches were marked all over his skin too, leaving red strips of open wounds.

Roxas stared deeply into her soul, "Namine... don't you want your prize?"

She snapped out of it, blinking one moment to discover that everything looked normal again. Roxas had returned to his usual handsome features, and was kindly passing a small white rabbit over to her.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded concern.

She took the stuffed animal from him, "I'm...fine." She then clutched the doll close to her chest, "Thank you, for the gift."

She avoided looking at him, afraid that she'll see the monstrous form again. It appeared that his glamour was wearing off, and that only meant one thing.

He was running out of time.

Sensing this, he turned to say his goodbyes, "I'll see you, Axel. Thanks for the free round, but Namine and I have an appointment to make."

The older male nodded, "I got you." He tipped his hat over to the girl, "See you in the next life, Miss Namine."

She felt bothered by his words, moving along with Roxas for their next stop. The young gatekeeper propped his hat back, exposing his spikes.

He pointed his rattan into the air, "How about we try the Ferris wheel? We can probably get a better view to see where your friends are."

Intimidated by the height, she declined the idea, "Um, I'm not good with heights." She admitted shamefully.

He found that sort of trait about her charming, wanting to protect her from the doom she was about to face. Was this guilt? What was this? Was it the love he's been waiting for after so many years in being imprisoned here? There was only one way to find out.

"In that case, we should go see Xemnas. I'm sure he has the answers you seek."

She looked up at him, "Okay."

They pressed forward, entering a large area where all the other performers where. There was a woman with slick back blonde hair, and next to her, was man with pink curls who was serving cotton candy. They both held devices with thorns around their heads, digging deeply into their vital nerves. Namine didn't know what seemed to be real or fake anymore, their ghostly pale-colored eyes following her.

"Just keeping walking." Roxas advised softly, "You'll only provoke them if you stop."

She didn't know what he meant by that, but followed his example obediently. Seeking warmth from her rabbit, she turned to the next demonic victim. He seemed to be a musician of some sort, his head crooked awkwardly to the side. The instrument he was playing was a sitar, his hands stringing across the cords. When his fingers flicked across the strings, blood dripped out. However, he didn't make any signs of pain, only pleasure. He held one horn to the side of his temple too, depicting his traits as a fiend in disguise under human flesh. Going further down the dirt road, she saw many more of the entertainers that haunted the carnival. A man with cards who kept his grin hidden beneath his hood; a scientist who looked to be dissecting a living corpse; and a eye-patched man who contained deadly amount of wounds and scars embedded across his face.

"Like I said." Her knight offered melodiously, "Just ignore them."

They made it to a small tent, the entrance blocked by a male who looked almost around Roxas's age. His hair was a dark steel blue, his eyes matching a lighter tone of azure.

"Zexion." Roxas confirmed firmly with acknowledgement.

He returned with the same tone, "Roxas..." He turned and examined the girl beside him, "I see this must be your night."

"It's the only night I got left." He somberly added.

"Of course. Xemnas has been waiting for you both." He pulled the drapes back, "Come this way."

Namine had no idea what they were talking about, her trust in Roxas fading by each step they took. They both entered the shadows, the light that was once given from outside disappearing behind them.

Roxas took hold of her hand, "Stay close."

Going through the narrow passageway, Namine's eyes were blinded. She started to tremble, the walls feeling more like flesh, hands reaching to grab her at any moment. Thankfully, there was a small light ahead, and Roxas gently pushed her forward to go after it. They made it through the clearing and discovered a room with a crystal ball at the center, idly standing on a circle-shaped table. The cloth on the table looked like it was made from human skin, different parts of lips and ears stitched all around it.

"Sit down." She leaped by the sudden voice that appeared behind them.

They turned and found a tall blue-haired man with an "x" across his face. His eyes glowed dangerously, scowling at the two for their rude intrusion.

Roxas sighed with annoyance, "Saix."

"Roxas, what took you so long?" He took his gaze over at Namine, "You have no time to waste playing games with little girls."

"She's not just any little girl." Another voice emerged from behind the curtains, "Is she...Roxas?"

"Right..." He answered uncomfortably.

Namine ignored their gibberish, jumping to the real matter at hand, "Excuse me, are you Xemnas? The fortune teller around here?"

His tan skin and long silver hair made him suspicious enough for the part, "Indeed."

"Roxas told me you might know where my sister and her boyfriend are. Do you think you can help me?" She went over and took the seat in front of her.

"Why yes, I believe I can." He sat down across from her, signaling Saix and Roxas to take their own separate seats by the entrance, "Assuming they're still alive." He joked solemnly.

She didn't seem to appreciate his humor, "Please, it's urgent I find them so we can go home."

"Why, are you scared?"

Roxas decided to interrupt, "Xemnas."

The sorcerer grinned, "Calm yourself, thirteen. I will lend my assistance to..." He took a glance over at the blonde female who gulped from his intense stare, "...Miss Namine in anyway I can."

He lifted his hands out, "Take my hands." She put her hands into his like he requested, "Now look into the crystal ball, and tell me if what you seek is truly there."

She leaned forward and entered the zone of clouds that were magically floating inside. Picturing the couple inside her mind, she tried her best to locate their position. Spiritually she knew there had to be some type of connection link that would give her what she needed.

"Concentrate." Xemnas ordered sternly.

Doing as he said, she began seeing silhouettes inside the glass ball. The couple slowly became visible, much to Namine's delight. However, her expression was replaced by embarrassment. Sora and Xion were busy moaning in a rather erotic position that she couldn't necessary turn away from. Their lips smacked against each other, tongues jutting in and out between gasping breaths. Their hands explored areas that she had no honor in witnessing without needing to faint from how hot her cheeks were getting.

She turned away, "I found them."

Roxas however found it hilarious, "Guess Axel was right, they were horny."

"I just can't believe they would find time to do that, while I was waiting for them." She brooded softly.

"Pity." There was no sympathy in Xemnas's voice, "I guess that means our act is done."

"Act?" Namine lifted her head up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, with their treason, and their disrespect...it's only fitting that we give them a proper death." He deduced effortlessly.

She swallowed, "Death? What? You don't actually mean that do you?" She turned to the blond behind her, "Roxas?"

The boy frowned remorsefully, "I'm sorry, Namine. I really didn't want it to come to this...but I guess, it was unavoidable."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes shrunk in fear, the room shifting into a scene only made in nightmares.

The walls crumbled like ashes, the drapes soon becoming a cage of rust. Chains grew from the ceiling, possessing dolls that were damaged. Their eyes held no sockets, their faces cracked with poisonous insects crawling around them.

She got up from her seat, knocking the chair back from the force, "What...what is this!"

Xemnas's face was altered into his true form, his mouth sealed with his skin stretching widely. Saix grew menacing fangs, extracting claws from the tip of his fingers. His eyes were completely yellow, shedding his disguise instantly. Roxas, though, remained to look the same. She didn't know if that was a sign that he was real, or that he was just a monster like the rest of them. Not sticking around to find out the answer, she took off out of the room and left her bag of candy behind.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted frantically.

She kept running though, the walls following after her. The ghouls from earlier knocked against their cages, pleading for her soul to take. They snatched the edges of her Alice costume, ripping the cloth viciously from her body. Namine gasped from the exposed layer of skin. She fell as a result, but quickly kicked her feet back up. Making it to the entrance, she froze when she saw Zexion's demonic features. He had two large men beside him with numerous bolts implanted inside their skulls. She cried out in hopes of running pass them, not wanting to get caught; God knows what they'll do to her if they did.

Sprinting forward, she slid down in order to escape. She slipped through their legs and hurried to find her sister without stopping. However, her leg was left injured from the ordeal, causing her to limp awkwardly with distress. Panting heavily, she closed her eyes and forced her legs to keep moving. She could hear their taunting laughter, echoing inside her ears to join their hellish prison. Blocking her ears with her hands, she refused to succumb to them. She felt a draft behind her, their hands stretching forward to pin her down.

"_**No!**_" She screamed in horror, "_**Get away!**_" Tears fell fast from her eyes in desperation, "_**Xion! Sora! Where are you?**_"

Spotting an entrance to a building, she took it; unaware that she was already sealing her fate. The darkness engulfed her, closing the exit immediately with no way out. She let out a screech from the imprisonment; never realizing it was a trap. Falling into its depths, Namine was left vulnerable to the demon that awaited her inside.

Roxas approached the fun house that held his maiden captive, his demonic friends standing right behind him.

Even with his mouth sewed up, Xemnas spoke shrewdly through the stretched layer of skin, "The time for your performance has come, Thirteen."

He gave a merciful nod, "This time...the curtains will fall."

* * *

><p>Namine walked silently inside the dreary maze, clinging to herself away from the walls as her only protection. Her lips trembled while her breathing became rabid in fear for her life, but more importantly, Xion and Sora's. At the rim of her cerulean eyes, tears were at the brink of falling, her thoughts hidden at the doubt of actually surviving the night. Making it over to another path, she stood and pondered if she should take it. In the end, what other choice did she have? She couldn't necessary go back after all.<p>

Hearing whispers behind her, along with something metal dragging across the ground, she impulsively ran down the empty hall. She panicked; there was no other way to describe it. Dread gripped her heart, squeezing it like a sponge. It poured adrenaline into her veins, beckoning her to run faster. Their faces still fresh in her mind, provoking her to collapse at any given moment.

When she made at the end of the path though, lights switched on above her. It beamed brightly, causing her to flinch back from the brightness. She stumbled back, doing her best to adjust her vision. Bringing her arms down, she was shocked to find herself inside a room filled with mirrors.

"Where... where am I?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. Walking up to her reflection, she touched the surface of the glass, "There's something... evil here."

"Namine..."

She jerked with fright from the unsuspecting voice, turning around abruptly to discover Roxas leaning by the doorway.

"Thank goodness I found you." He spoke with a rather calm voice, "I was looking all over for you."

She pressed herself against the mirror; straining the glass to break, "Keep away from me! You're one of them, aren't you?"

He slowly made his way over to her, lifting his arms up in surrender, "Come on now, do you really believe that?" He held a devilish smirk, "Do I really look like a monster to you?"

Unbeknownst to her though, there was a large ceiling above them, made from glass imitation as well. Within the reflection, Roxas's features changed almost dramatically to that of a demon. His eye sockets were empty, with one eye beaming red in one of them with blood dripping out of it. His long purple like tongue slithered across his fangs, teasing the stitches to his gashes after decades of torture. And to end it all, his nails leaked out some type of green venom, infecting his claws to be even more deadly. It truly was a gruesome form, which luckily, wasn't revealed to her innocent eyes quite yet.

Namine glanced her eyes downwards, "No...but..."

He offered his hand to her, "Namine, I'm here to protect you. You got to believe me." He stepped closer to her, "I would never let those demons harm you."

"I want to find my sister...I want to go home!" She exclaimed frantically, closing her eyes shut with distress, "I just want this nightmare...to end."

"And it _**will **_end." He pressured urgently, "If you'd just come with me."

She shook her head, resisting the urge to cry, "No...I can't...I don't..." She looked up at him with fierce eyes, "I don't trust you!" She started to shout, "How is you're not scared? You work here!" And as if realizing it, she cupped her mouth in pure panic, "Unless..."

She slowly turned her head to the side to one of the mirrors, gasping in shock from what she saw. The demonic being that was awaiting her on the other side, was no prince charming.

Roxas narrowed his eyes with despair, "I truly...didn't want this." He brought his head down, "But you left me no choice, Namine. I'm not going to wait another _**year **_for you; no, not this time! I won't go inside the dark alone, not _**again!**_"

"What are you talking about?" She asked cagily with sweat pouring down her face.

That's when he rushed over and held her tightly into his arms. Namine flinched from the contact, and tried to push him away. She squirmed against him, but soon realized he wasn't harming her.

"I've been waiting for you for so long..." He whispered painfully inside her ear, "... To hold you like this."

She was baffled by his words, remembering the story her sister had spoken of before coming here. Even so, it couldn't possibly relate to her; could it?

His voice trailed off again, "...We can be together now. You're my soul mate, Namine. How can you not see that?"

"But...we've only just met." She ventured with doubt, "How can you possibly know that?"

He touched her chest where her heart was, "By here of course." His tone sounded convinced.

She then pressed forward to other issues, "Then what about those bodies out there? Are you telling me those are...victims who came here?"

He sighed with some regret, "Unfortunately, yes. I apologize for lying to you."

Okay, now she wanted to vomit, "I just...I just can't. This world...it isn't where I belong!" She shook her head, "I know your intentions are good, but...I just can't. You're a demon!" She finally exclaimed in horror.

"A demon with a heart." He tried to reason, "A heart that only beats for yours."

His sanity obviously had left him many years ago, dreaming for this moment.

Namine, however, wasn't that naïve to fall for it, "I'm sorry...I just...I just want to go home." She pleaded soberly.

"You can't." He finalized dangerously, "Besides, if you want your sister and her boyfriend to live, you _**must **_join me here...forever."

Snapping his fingers, he created an illusion behind one of the mirrors. They contained Xion and Sora's unconscious bodies inside them, along with rusty shackles wrapped around them.

Roxas pointed at them with a smug look on his face, "If you refuse to deny eternity with me, then they will be ripped apart." He peered over at her, daring her, "These chains are under my demand, and all it takes, is a simple snap of my fingers." He furrowed his eyes at her with pride, "Do you really want to take that chance?"

"No...!" She sobbed out, "Please...don't!"

"Then..." His face fell to that of hopefulness, abandoning his devious smile in an instant, "... you'll stay with me?"

Her face shattered from the cruel fate, "Yes...it was all your plan after all."

What was love between them if it was nothing more than deceit?

"Please, try to understand." He spoke softly, "This is your destiny now..._**I'm **_your destiny. I could never be a monster, not in your eyes."

It was true. Even without her knowing it, his features never did change like the others. So, what did that mean exactly?

She didn't want to plague her mind on such minor details, "Does this mean, you'll let them go?"

She signaled her eyes over to her sister and the brunette that were currently being held captive.

He nodded, "Yes, you have my word."

Her lips trembled, "I can't even say goodbye, can I?"

"No."

She nodded with acceptance, "Then I guess, you've won."

"Don't make it sound like I'm being cruel to you." He chastised bitterly.

"How can I not?" She rebutted distastefully.

"I'm being sincere with my feelings, Namine." His spoke with pledged devotion.

God she wished he would stop saying her name like that. He was nothing more than a demon. One she was selling her soul to!

"It's time." He sensed the night to be coming to a close, "The sun shall be rising soon."

He slowly began to close the gap between them again. Namine turned away from him with repulsion, loathing the sight of his adonis face. She knew underneath that mask was nothing more than a fiend.

One she could never love.

Despite her retreat, Roxas approached her with outmost dominance to claim her. He reached over and gently pinned her from behind. He seductively and yet delicately caressed his lips over her neck and cheek. Taking in her scent, he was aroused by the secret pheromones that lifted off her skin. Namine's virgin body tingled from his touches, turning her head away to cover a moan from escaping.

"You're mine." He murmured agilely, reminding her that moment inside the forest precisely.

With her eyes closed, Namine felt a cold breeze against the mirror. Opening her sapphire orbs to inspect it, she was left stunned by the hideous image before her. It was Roxas, his demonic physique finally melting into reality through the glass. When spotting her reflection next to him, the mirror cracked instantly at the center of her face. It distorted her image, exposing gashes across her skin. Blood spilled forth from the open wounds, staining her satin blue dress. Her eyes were voided of any emotion, becoming a desolate shade of hollow blue. The fracture on the mirror soon twisted upwards, and began to travel towards the connected glass above them. It met the edge, breaking through the ceiling in multiple directions, creating a web like design. Namine lifted her head up, and watched in horror as it all concaved around her. The glass shattered and plummeted down towards her, piercing her body unmercifully to her death. The sharp edges scarred her flesh beyond recognition, sealing her fate in utter turmoil and despair. Through it all, she squeezed the rabbit toy Roxas had given her out of comfort.

With her vision fading, she whispered faintly with venom in her voice, "I will never love you."

He caressed her hair affectionately, "Don't worry, we have all of eternity for that to change."

Soon after, her heart turned into rust, entering the darkness that had vanished behind the moon.

* * *

><p>Dawn came and glowed across the golden field of leaves, summoning the arrival of a new day. The couple stirred against the ground, blinking heavily in protection from the light above them. Xion lifted herself up, rustling the leaves beneath her in the process. She rubbed her head before turning to Sora who was also getting up from his slumber.<p>

"What happened...?" He asked dimly, "All I remember was entering inside the carnival."

Xion stood quiet, only half listening to him, "Where...where are we? More importantly..." She turned her head side to side, "Where's Namine?"

Sora caught notice of her question, examining the area around them frantically. The blonde female was nowhere in sight.

Xion shouted in alarm, "Namine! Namine, where are you?" Her breathing became choppy, pushing her hair back in anguish, "Sora...where is she? Where's my sister?" She sobbed between quivering lips, "_**Namine!**_"

She got up and walked unevenly, whimpering softly while shouting her name again, "_**Namine, where are you?**_"

Sora bit his lip and glanced his eyes across the pasture, searching for some sort of sign of where the missing girl could be. He got one, but it wasn't what he expected.

There, at the center of the meadow, was an ashen made rabbit doll. It had blood smeared on its once pure and white artificial coat. One eye was popped out, while the other remained polished and kempt. A wicked breeze grazed through its fur, and in a blink of an eye, the rabbit was gone.

End 

Kiome-Yasha: "Damn, twenty pages! I really didn't want to make it that long D8. Oh well, guess it couldn't be helped. Either way, I hoped everyone enjoyed this RokuNami Halloween special! Even though, I know it's late to celebrate lol."


End file.
